True feelings
by fanfiction pairer
Summary: (Better version) Animatronics x mike Mike thought his good luck won't lie to him when his luck showed him a new job but whe his luck is going down he is in a uncomfortable position of love(Bonnie,chica,freddy,golden freddy,foxy x mike)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys this is my first fanfiction the next chapter will be better**

**Chapter 1 Flirty animatronics-Night 1**

Mike was just a normal person just got fired from his old job walking to the side of the street looking for a job till he saw a help wanted ad on a local pizzeria.

"Lucky day for me." Mike said to himself .

Mike opened the door to see kids playing and parents talking at each other he walked to the security room to see a security guard getting ready for his next night.

"Umm… hello I'm here for the job." Mike said.

Mike slowly walk to the guard that he's drawing something like the foundation of the pizzeria with some lines.

"Sir?" Mike said nervously looking at the guard he was shaking whispering something .

"Huh who are you?!" The guard panicked.

Mike hold up and show the help wanted poster and gave it to the guard.

"Oh the job." The guard said shaking .

The guard gave mike a small folder , keys , and a flashlight and left mike was curious about the guard was scared like he saw a ghost.

Mike sat to his chair and read the contract and terms and use the tablet to check what is the purpose he click and the camera near the animatronics he was weird out why is there's a camera near the animatronics.

"Better get started." Mike murmur and started to sign the contracts.

**12 am**

Mike locked the door and went to the security room and sat at his chair wandering about the metal doors he took the tablet and check the storage room on the tablet he was disgusted.

"Oh man gross." Mike said in disgust he was holding his soda and spill on the floor.

"Oh man." Mike shocked he could get fired.

*Phone ring*

"Huh?" Mike said in confusion and looked at the phone

"Hello. Hello. If your hearing this then chances are you have made a poor career choice. Get your tablet and if you see a animatronic that look like a bunny her name is bonnie be careful she like to wander much." the phone guy said

"What they move?" Mike replied in horror

He picked up his tablet and checked bonnie good thing she's still there

"the yellow bird is chica she scare you using noises she often go to the kitchen and restroom." The phone guy said.

"Behind the curtain of infamous is foxy the fox she is more aggressive and fast than the others oh yeah she runs fast so be careful." The phone guy said in a serious voice .

"And the final freddy the bear don't let her get you she is more aggressive than foxy but rarely moves and can't move so that's a advantage point for you." The phone guy said and hang up on mike.

"HEY WAIT THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Mike shouted at the phone and nothing happened.

The only optional thing he can do is survive and hope not to lose he's sanity like the last one mike sat on his chair and grab his tablet and check the animatronics and to notice bonnie was gone.

"Wait." Mike said in horror and hope he is not right he slowly reach for the light button

He pressed it he saw bonnie a purple animatronic mike slowly backed away and think of a plan he grab a soda can and throw it perfectly hit the metal door and close it.

*panting panting* Mike panted and decided to check bonnie through the window he saw a heart shape metal bonnie somehow got mike blushed a little after seeing it.

"No it's a trap" Mike said to himself resisting to think about bonnie he sat back to his chair.

He grab his tablet and saw bonnie back at the storage room then chica was now missing then mike remember about energy.

"oh no!" Mike shouted and open the metal door to conserve energy .

**3 am**

Mike was still worried about chica missing good thing it's not freddy he saw chica almost close and it turned static and looked at the right to see nobody but when he opened the light chica was at the window mike instantly close the door.

*panting panting* "That was close." Mike said and looked at chica.

Chica was flirting with mike and grab a paper and a pencil draw a heart and inside it says M heart C mike blushed and tried to avoid it but the only thing he did not know that foxy is going for mike.

"Oh no!" Mike shouted he tried to reach the door button but he was to late foxy was about to bleed mike using her hook but she notice something about him foxy blushed deep and run away back to the pirate cove.

He got up and wondered why foxy did not kill him and open the metal door on the right and sat quietly sat on his chair silently and thinking about what happened today .

**5 am**

It is almost 6 am I only need to wait my power is 24% left mike heard a slow laughing of someone mike grab his tablet and check it was freddy she is gone mike turned she was behind him she was fast mike blushed and freddy left a note to mike and left and gone back to their original places.

"What?" mike said in confusion he checked his clock it was 6 am.

Mike grab the note and saw a wonderful drawing of mike and freddy as a human hugging mike blushed and heard the staff unlock the door from outside and welcome the kids the were cheering at mike for keeping the robotic character safe and they all went inside except mike he grab his bag and heard a I love you it must be from foxy and went home.

**To be continued guys**

**Thank you for reading and disclamer I do not own this game only the story is mine**

**The game belong to scott cawthon **

**Chapter 2**

The animatronic confessed their feeling to mike and will mike accept it or not

**This story is a multi chapter I will try to make many chapter**

**Please leave a review**

**Oh yeah guys a shoutout to the story master1337 for helping me out and also support him**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Their confession – Night 2**

**Please leave a review and a shoutout to storymaster1337 and strangest writer ever and leave a review of you want a sequel to this story**

Mike was at his apartment he drop his bag at he's couch he sat at the couch near his bag wondering about what happened he was thinking about chica flirting at him in his first night.

"No. She's just a robot." Mike said to himself resisting to think about chica's flirt to mike.

"Maybe a little television may help me think straight." Mike said to himself to stop thinking about the animatronics behavior to mike.

He grab the remote and open the television and change to channel he was worried if it was their plan to seduce mike and kill him.

He need to get off his mind about what happened to him he tried to call some of his friend but he has some things to do he stand up and grab a potato chip.

*Phone ring* Mike grab his phone

"Hello?" mike said while he prepare for watching a movie.

"Mike you survived oh man." The guy on the phone said in relief.

"So that's a relief so you finished just leave it on the security room near the fan on your next night okay well good luck oh there some gift when you start your shift ok." The guy on the phone said and ended the call.

"Well I made it this far I might as well do the rest and hope not to get killed." Mike whispered to himself.

**10:30 pm**

Mike was sitting on his couch watching some horror movie and eating some chips .

*Doorbell ring*

"Huh?" Mike looked at the door and and slowly walk at the door to see a couple of his best friend.

"Oh. Guys what are you doing here?" Mike said unexpected to his two best friend.

"Well we decided to visit our friend." James said to mike.

"So still fanfiction pairer as john and strangest writer as james?" Mike questioned the two.

"Yeah so we heard you got job? Well congrats man." James said and hugged.

"yeah well we got to go we got some things to take care." John said to mike with a frown.

"Well good luck on whatever your gonna do." Mike said with a fake smile.

James and john left mike sat on his couch back to watch his horror movie

**11:50 am**

"Closing as always." Mike said to himself preparing to survive the night and hope they don't seduce mike and kill him.

He sat at he's chair and the door randomly close without a person to click the button mike was starting to panic he sense something touch him on the side of his neck he.

Something touch mike's mouth and shush mike to stop from panicking.

"Shhh." Somebody said holding mike like trying to keep him from escaping.

"Huh who are you?" Mike questioned the mysterious girl shushing him.

The light turned on it was bonnie mike panicked and tried to escaped from bonnie's hug.

"Please calm down I'm not trying to hurt you." Bonnie said in like a worried voice.

Mike calmed down but still worried about them bonnie however was enjoying she got to mike first she put her paw on mike's hips mike was intense blush on his face

"I never really have done this before." Bonnie said to mike with a seductive face.

Bonnie kiss mike deep on mike's lips mike was resisting and his face was so hot from blushing and if someone caught him they are gonna think mike is insane and fired him from his job he tried to stop the kiss but bonnie' s face is like connected to mike's face.

Mike fell asleep from kissing bonnie.

**1 am**

Mike woke up and saw bonnie about to leave.

"Bye mike." Bonnie said with a seductive voice and leave mike at the floor blushing intensely.

*Mike's phone ring*

Mike got up and grab his phone and answer the call.

"Hello?" Mike answered his phone.

"Hey mike bro you should see this tomorrow well be at you apartment door." John said to mike.

….. Mike looked at his phone call ended mike sigh and looked at the tablet.

He looked at the storage room the heads were staring at mike he turned around to get his bag he get to his bag reach his hand inside his bag to get some batteries he turne back to see foxy.

"Uhhh." Mike was stunned to see foxy.

Foxy lift her eye patch and walk slowly and seductively to mike she reach to mike her hand reached mike's butt foxy's hook lift mike's uniform a blue shirt mike blush intense.

"How about we go to an adventure." Foxy slowly said with a seductive face.

Foxy kiss mike on the lips her hook was teasing mike foxy's tongue was in mike's mouth dominating.

"MIKE GET OUT OF THEIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S A TRAP!" half of mike's mind shouted.

"Wow foxy look so beautiful." Other half of mike's mind said.

Foxy ended the kiss and take of mike's shirt.

"Were almost at the treasure first mate." Foxy said seductively to mike.

Mike was just frozen foxy keep licking mike's chest foxy was hook was going down to mike's shaft mike notice and push foxy gently.

"Well if you don't wanna do it tomorrow would be better." Foxy said to mike she ran to the door and said.

"I love you mike." Foxy said and ran back to the pirate cove.

Mike wore and fix his shirt and sat to his chair surprise of what foxy said.

**4 am**

Mike was still alerted about freddy missing hopefully he was ready he saw freddy's whit eyes in the darkness he was waiting but when he look back at the door freddy was their was their she left another note for mike and kissed mike and left quickly without a word.

Mike picked the note and put it in his bag mike was blushing a little bit.

**5 am**

Mike was determine chica was next she was fast because her fake cupcake was not on her hand and the extra fake cupcake was nowhere to be found chica was always at the kitchen mike was hungry.

"Oh no." Mike said to himself chica was there and his power was 13% he played dead and hope she leave mike alone he was trying not to make a noise.

Chica gave mike a heart shape pizza with the topping said I love you.

"You don't have to do that. Well I gotta go see ya mike I love you." Mike blushed and look at his phone it was 6 am he quickly grab his bag and opened the door to see the kids and staffs.

"Hey mike good job." The other staff said to mike.

But mike look tired and say.

"Thanks I have to go home." Mike said in a tired voice and left.

**To be continued guys I love you as friend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Hu- Human!?- Night 3 Guys please read the big news and big payday you won't regret it  
><strong>

Mike was walking to his apartment still blushing from how the animatronics behavior to mike.

"Wonder what john was talking about?" Mike thought to himself.

"Huh?" Mike said looking at a red car near his apartment.

he stepped inside his apartment to see he's two friends slouch on mike's couch mysteriously wearing a suit sleeping.

"Wake up you two." Mike woke john and james.

Mike kick james gently to wake him up and hopefully don't scream loudly to wake the neighbors.

"Okay. okay." Jame said in a tired voice.

James and john stand up scratching both of thier head.

"How did you get in here?" Mike questioned james and john.

"That's not important you need to see need to see this." John said.

John grab his laptop from his bag and opened it they wait for loading of the document opening.

It finished loading and opened it mike was shock what he see a old news from the 80's.

"What the?" Mike was shock to see the job he worked was a murder scene.

"It said here a murderer was in a yellow freddy costume and lure 5 specific children to the back room. The murderer was caught but the children was never found." John explained to mike.

"The only mystery was 5 children the detective search the back room even the murderer admitted that he killed the children and left their body in the back room." John explained the scary part of the report.

"Creepy stuff." James said to mike with a grin on james face.

"Hey can we sleep on your apartment my house had a rat infestation and he was needing repairs on his house." James said to mike .

"Hey can i borrow your computer i'm gonna study more on that report." Mike said to john.

"Sure but don't touch my documents." John said in a serious voice.

*gulp* "Yeah sure." Mike said in a scared tone with a fake smile.

Mike strip his shirt and go to his cabinet to find something good to wear

"How about a black jacket.. No." Mike whispered.

"Ah! My blue dress shirt." Mike said to himself.

Mike wore his dress hirt and think about wearing it on work and not for the animatronics to easily unbuttoned mike's dress shirt. James stand and walked to the kitchen he open the frigde to make a sandwich

**12 am leave a review if you want to learn more of john and james on the next chapter.**

Mike was sitting on his chair as usual and wearing his new blue dress shirt and a dark blue jacket without a hood and a dark blue baseball cap and blue jeans and sipping on a dark roast coffee.

*Phone ring*

"Hey you survive! Oh man i never realise that you were faster than foxy even though you never need to run." guy on the Phone said to mike.

"Now don't freak out their eyes are now full black and gonna be angrier and faster so becareful." the guy said on the phone.

"Hope that their not more attracted to me." Mike hoped to himself that the animatronics are not having sexual fantasy with mike.

Mike grab his tablet and checked the cameras and now mike is more focuse on on the cameras and wait but still need to conserve power.

**2 am**

No animatronics was moving mike grab his coffee bottle and sip in it but realise that it is empty mike was a bit mad about it.

"Great." he whispered to himself in a mad tone on his voice.

Mike heard stomping noise like someone is near and trying to eavesdrop mike.

"Huh?" Mike said in a scared tone on his voice.

Mike looked scared looking at the dark hallway something touch mike neck softly not like a animatronic soft a human soft mike instantly turn around to see a teenage long purple hair person wearing a purple suit.

"Who are you?" Mike questioned the girl.

"Did you really forget about me Mikey." The girl said to mike with smirk on her face.

The girl pull out a bunny ears head dress and put it on and gave mike the tablet mike looked that Bonnie was missing.

Bonnie hug mike tight and whisper to mike's ear.

"Don't get this on a wrong way but were not animatronics were humans." Bonnie whispered.

"How?" Mike questioned bonnie in fear.

"When we were kids chica, freddy, and foxy were still humans someone with a costume lured us to the back room and we-we were killed." Bonnie answered tears were started to fall from her eyes.

Bonnie hug mike tears were still falling from her eyes mike feeling bad for what they have been through bonnie break the hug and shed some tears.

"I'm sorry." Mike apologize to bonnie for avoiding them.

"It's ok mike." Bonnie was feeling better and shed tears from her face.

She instantly smiled on mike.

"Oh.. Mike what is this thing?" Bonnie said to mike.

She squeeze her boobs and mike was blushing intense and tried to stop bonnie from squeezing her boobs.

"Please bonnie stop that." Mike said to bonnie.

Bonnie strip her bow tie and walk close to mike and she strip her first layer of her suit and kissed mike deeply.

**Meanwhile the two at mike's apartment**

"Hey where's the remote?" James said to john.

'Don't know don't care." John said to james in boredome

**Back to the action**

Bonnie unbuttoned mike's dress shirt and kissed mike's forehead bonnie strip her final layer of her suit to reveal a silk smooth white skin and a purple bra and a D cup breast.

"You like what your seeing mikey." Bonnie said to mike seductively.

Mike slip and fell on the ground and bonnie joined him, Bonnie grab mike's hand and put mike's hand on her breast.

"Oh man bonnie's breast is amazing." Half of mike's mind (Good).

"MIKE GET UP JUST BECAUSE THEIR HUMAN THEIR STILL GONNA KILL YOU!" other half of mike's mind (Scared).

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys my laptop needs some repairs so maybe my next chapter is gonna be next week maybe<strong>

**The lemon short but at the start of the next chapter is long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Hu-Humans!?- Night 3

Wassup guys sorry for the long wait my laptop suddenly stop working all of the sudden and need of repairs.

So Five nights at freddys's 2 was released i played the game it is very hard on night 5 so want the sequel or of this story true feeling 2 with the toy animatronics, golden freddy and others.

**3 am-security room in the pizzerria**

Bonnie then kissed mike deeply, mike's tounge accidently got inside of bonnie's mouth feeling her saliva but broke the kiss in need of oxygen.

"I love you mike thanks for not leaving me and the others." Bonnie said with a small smile.

Then she took her miniskirt and stockings and made a seductive pose making mike turn tomato red revealing bonnie's purple panty and lick mike's chest. and the bonnie turned around to strip her bra and looked back for a moment to see mike gone.

"Mike?" Bonnie said quietly in worriedness in mike left her.

Bonnie put her clothes back on and went to find mike.

**Almost 4 am-somewhere in the pizzeria**

Mike woke up on a strange place it was dark, but he saw something like a cupcake and a frying pan.

"The kitchen?" Mike though on where he is.

The door slowly opened.

"Hi mikey." A dark figure on the door.

The the dark figure closed the door it flicked open the lights. Mike saw a chica as a girl she strip her yellow

**At mike's apartment again**

John was seating on mike's couch like a lazy cat researching more clues on the murder on the pizzeria, and james on the other hand fallen asleep from too much tv.

"You think we should call mike?" John said to james just to make sure mike is alright.

"No he could be busy, plus my phone is charging." James said to john.

"Says here the last night guard that did not dissapear is Jeremy Fitzgerald, worked overtime and transferred to day shift but suffered damage frontal lobe bitten by foxy. But still survived the bite and continue his job." John said and wrote down the clue on his notebook.

James asked for the alcatel phone, and read the date and what happend to the old animatronics and the others.

"Happened on 1987 and the toy animatronics has been scrapped for parts for the current animatronics used today."James said to john.

And john wrote it on his notebook and looked at the old clues he found on the other page of his notebook, To only find his theory is false he tear the page and thrown on the garbage bin.

"Man all of that hard thinking was all for nothing." John murmured to himself on failure.

**Back at the pizzeria, still almost 4 am somewhere in the pizzeria**

Mike stare at chica's perfect blonde hair and perfect body and notice mike was turning red.

"Umm... Mikey you okay." Chica said being weirded out from mike's stare.

"Huh? oh chica sorry." Mike finally stop staring at her in embarrasment

"It's ok." Chica smiled at him, and sat next to him.

"Where are we?" Mike questiond chica.

But chica was changing she was like an hallucination, She transformed to a gold colored dress.

"What the." Mike was indeed shock of what he sees.

But the door bash the door the animatronics. Well not anymore. It was the band.

5 am

The animatronics was holding mike limbs pulling him, but not killing him they were fighting for him.

"Mike is mine." Chica said to her band mates

"Me and mike yar hunting for booty." Foxy said.

"Please let go of me!" Mike shouted but no one seemed to hear his shouting.

They let go of mike and they all walked to the service and parts, they in the for 2 minutes of talking.

"Okay mike you choose who do you love most please be honest." Freddy said to mike.

Mike on the other hand got up and stare at them hoping it would be 6 am.

**6 am**

And he was right the the kids cheering can be heard mike looked at the door, they will freaked out if they see this.

He looked back at the humans but no sign of them the animatronics was on the stage on there original position.

"Weird, i though they were humans." Mike said to himself scratching his head.

"Mike great." The staff said to mike that he is alive with flesh and not in a feddy suit.

"I gotta go." Mike said and ran off.

**7 am at mike's apartment**

Mike opened his door and hope not that his two friend are doing something dangerous.

"I'm back." Mike said what a yawn.

Mike was scared that something happened to his friends he found a note on his couch.

"Hey we will be back on saturday" The note explained why they are not in his apartment.

"Hey mikey nice living room." ? said.

Mike was shocked that the human Freddy fazbear gang was in his living admiring it.

"Oh know." Mike though to himself.

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait ok the sequel of this story is coming.**

**I love you guys as friends alright stay good looking fresh smelling.**


End file.
